Dragon Age: Origins - Victory, Vigilance, and Sacrifice
by Namaste-BlueJay
Summary: The griffin's are a long extinct species, now left to be the great identifier of the Grey Wardens. "In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice." Alannah Mahariel, a dalish elf from clan Sabrae, was taken into the Grey Wardens' ranks to save her from the blight sickness. Little did she know of her future as the Hero of Ferelden. This is (part of) her story.


"I've got your back!" Alannah stood back to back with Morrigan, fighting back darkspawn. Morrigan finished off one of two hurlocks, the other of which Alannah was dealing with. A mob of corpses came at them and the elf stood ready with Morrigan, dispatching a couple.

"Will these infernal things never cease?! This is becoming tiresome." Morrigan complained. Though annoying, Alannah knows it's the mage's only way of coping. Once they were clear, Morrigan ran to help Wyenn fight off a few blood mages, while Alannah ran to help Alistair, who was left fighting an ogre by himself. Alannah's dagger was knocked away, she drew her broadsword and ran it through the ogre's leg. The monster reacted by picking her up and tossing her into the wall on the other side of the room. She lay there, broken and unable to see. She didn't dare to move, out of fear of breaking herself more, not to mention, an even worse pain. She felt an energy inside her, and her body was starting to be put back together, she could see again and knew she had Wynne to thank. Alannah wiped sweat off her face, her team just dealt with the last of the darkspawn and she was weak, the pain lingered, even though the wounds are no longer there.

"Wynne, thank you…" She said, the mage nodded and smiled gently. As Alannah attempted to get up, she collapsed on the floor. She may be put back together, but she could still feel the pain from when her bones were in pieces. Alistair rushed to her side and helped her up.

"Collapsing? You're a Grey Warden, Grey Wardens don't collapse!" He joked, coaxing a small smile from the elf's lips. He helped her walk for a bit until she gathered herself. He could see a slight tinge of pain with every step she took, Magic isn't always absolute, and that's okay. He walked behind her and smiled slightly. The back is just as pleasant as the front. He thought to himself, laughing slightly. Morrigan looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and Wynne?" She turned to the woman, giving her a worried look. "Will you be alright? The spirit and all..." The old woman laughed and smiled at Alannah.

"Dear girl, don't worry about me, I'll be fine, let's get moving." She took Alannah's pack as they made their way back to camp, they were safe for now, as the two Warden's sense no darkspawn for a while.

Alannah sat by the fire next to Morrigan, cooking a stew made by whatever edible things they had that sounded edible when put together. She was quiet and knew the apostate was watching her intently, studying her. She was still sore from the fight but it was a dull pain by now, and she ignored it, stirring the concoction over the fire. Morrigan sighed and sat down next to her. "My friend, may we speak?" She looked at Morrigan, who looked back with concern. She nodded and turned to her. "Warden, what will you do? When this is all over?" Alannah looked around the camp, everyone was staggered through out, going about their business. Sten was talking - well growling - at the dog again, Shale continued to try to crushed the pigeon, or at least shut it up. Zev and Alistair where talking and laughing, probably telling stories. Leliana was telling a drunken Oghren stories of her time as a bard in taverns, and Wynne was talking to Bodahn and Sandal about Sandal's enchanting. She looked back down at the ground and pushed dirt around with a stick.

"To be completely honest, Morrigan? I don't really see myself coming out of this in the end. I mean, an Archdemon?" She laughed louder than she should have. "Verses a simple elf? The odds aren't on my side with this one." She stirred the stew again while Morrigan looked at her in disbelief. She looked down on her friend and sighed.

"You are no simple elf." She stood and went to her tent, making health poultices until the food was done.

Once everyone had gotten food, Alannah took her bowl and sat with Alistair. He had already started eating, but she was unable to find her appetite. She thought on Morrigan's questions and looked to Alistair. "Ma vhenan, may I ask you something?" He looked at her and quickly choked down his food to answer her.

"Ye- ugh, sorry, got stuck a bit, yes? What is it, Love?" Alannah laughed softly at his eagerness. He nudged her, "hey, giggles, what is it?" She slowly stopped laughing and looked at her hands.

"Morrigan asked me something that got me thinking. After this is all over, what are you gonna do?" She looked at him to find him look through her, thinking.

"What am I going to do? I never thought past the blight, didn't think I'd make it this far, to be honest." He sat his bowl on the ground. "What am I going to do? Well, first, I'll go make a memorial for duncan. I'd like to go back to Ostagar, bury him and my brother properly, you know? They deserve that." He choked on his words and fought back tears. Alannah held his hand in hers and kissed his shoulder. He smiled at her, kissing the top of her head, and continued. "Secondly, I'd like to see what else will happen with you, what the future of us holds." Alannah smiled and leaned against his chest.

"Hey!" Her rest didn't last long when she was jerked forward as Alistair exclaimed loudly, realizing Killer started eating his food. "I would have given you some if you asked!" The dog looked up at him, barked, then continued with his stolen feast as Morrigan came over laughing.

"I think I may like this mangy dog a bit more, if he causes you such distress." She laughed and pat the dog on the head. Alistair looked at her, cross.

"He's not mangy, you- you," he smirked, "you mini Flemeth." Morrigan turned bright red and walked away quickly. "Do you think she's mad? I hope she's mad, but not so mad she'd put, like, toads in my sheets or something. Oh Maker, what if she is that mad?" Alannah shook her head, smiling.

"We need some sleep, tomorrow will not be any kinder than today was." Alannah went to their tent and went to sleep with Alistair on her left, and her blade on her right.


End file.
